Psychopathic Love
by kymchee
Summary: (I really don't give a flying fudge anymore but here goes nothing) REPOST.
1. Chapter 1

**This story... right, about this one. I pulled this one down for varying reasons, mainly about how I portrayed psychopaths in an apparently "bad" light. The story was never meant to show them solely in this way. It was actually a story about how someone or something can change who you are, whether it be for better or worse. But what do I know? Maybe a depressed (practically a) psychopath cannot write about a psychopath. Anyways, IDGAF anymore.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Person**_

It was around midnight at Kong Studios, when a package had arrived at their doorstep. The four members gathered 'round the unexpected package, which was more or less a crate. Noodle reached down and started to pry the lid off. When the lid finally popped off, inside sat a young boy with a beanie and fleece. "Not _this_ shit again." Groaned Murdoc. Noodle looked at Murdoc, obviously annoyed with his response, as she appeared the same way. After Russel lifted the child out of the box, a letter was left inside. Russ picked up the letter, reading it aloud.

 _Dear Gorillaz,_

 _I am a psychopathic mute, who you will know as Redrum to keep my real name hidden. I was supposed to be sent to another asylum, actually, here in Essex, but I changed the shipping location just before I was sent. Why I came in a crate and why I was going to an asylum will be addressed once you gain my trust. If I do talk, I am usually angry and you should run, as you see, tucked under my shirt and on my belt loops, are various weapons. Guns, knives, grenades, a tomahawk or two, so you do not want to get on my bad side. If I happen to grow attached to you, which is very rare, I will talk to you frequently, though I may or may not continue my death threats. I have read up on you, your stories and the band's history, so I know exactly, and I mean exactly, what your places are and who you are as people. Murdoc is pretty much a bitch, Russel is Noodle's "father-figure" and the "glue" of the band, 2D is the lead singer and is soft-spoken and caring of all the members, and Noodle is... well, Noodle. I will find my place in the group, as I have found plenty of time whether in or out of the asylum, about music and learned quite a bit about your style (which was a chore to find by the way) and how to play many, many instruments. I will also need a mask, as I need my identity hidden and that's kind of hard to do if you happen to be one of the world's most notorious killers._

Signed,

Psychopathic Mute

"So..." 2D started, nerves in edge. "'is kid is psychopathic an' may or may not be bent on killin' us?" He asked. Redrum gave a thumbs up, leaving the crate. "Wait, where are you going?" Russel asked. Red ignored him and continued walking. What did he expect from a mute? An answer?

 _ **Red POV**_

I sat in someone's room, likely Noodle's, as there was a katana in the corner and a picture of her and her mentor framed on a nearby desk. I fiddled with a pocket knife, twirling it in my fingers. The door opened, Noodle stepping in. The lights were off, so once she turned them on, she saw me sitting there, knife in hand. "Oh shit!" She yelled. She jumped slightly, me still sitting on her bed. "What're you doing in here?!" She yelled more. I shrugged, not really sure where to go. She realized I had no room eventually. "Oh yeah, no room. Well, I guess you can stay here for now." She offered. I gave a thumbs up, being unable to show emotion. She sat next to me, staying a bit further back. "Can you... um, put the knife away? Just kinda scaring me, y'know." She asked, fear present in her voice. I flipped the blade back into its case and onto its respective loop. "I want to _try_ and care for you, but it's hard to care for a psychopath. I know, I know, 2D is _almost_ a psychopath, but he can feel things that people like you aren't able to feel." She said. I felt the urge to say something, to pull out a switchblade during my first hour at Kong. But I didn't. I felt... something. Something other than anger or hatred. I felt, care, for Noodle of all people. But _why_? Why did I feel something? Or anything for that matter. I stared into nothingness, or so I thought. As it turns out, I stared dead at her chest. She probably would've slapped the living mess out of me, but she knows the consequences. Death. I would pull out a knife a jam it into her stomach, maybe an eye or two. She shook me out of my state of daydreaming. "You know, even if you _are_ daydreaming, you should never look straight into a woman's chest." She joked. I would've laughed. In fact, she would be the only person I would've shown emotion for. We talked for hours, or more of she would ask questions and I would answer them as best I could, being unable to actually answer. But one resonated with me. "How old are you?" I know this sounds simple, but to me, it meant a lot. Being in and out of asylums meant my age wouldn't matter to those around me, but only to fucking scientists and psychiatrists. I put up a single finger (to represent "one"), and one hand with a thumb (to represent a "six"). "Sixteen?" She asked. I nodded. I grew attached to her.

O.o

Two months into my stay at Kong, it dawned on me that _I_ was taking away Noodle and 2D's hang out time. Before I came, they were closer than anyone could've been. But once I arrived, they grew further and further apart. I would say it hurt me, but it didn't in any way. I sat in Noodle's room, aimlessly laying in her bed... well, _our_ bed at this point. I stayed in here for my entire stay so far. We spent most nights just chilling out from the work put in front of us each day, whether it be writing songs and composing music, or running a few errands and doing interviews. Those were kinda weird, since speaking was out of my palette. But we found an answer. Noodle dedicated herself to learn sign language, or at least as much as she would need to know, like words a psychopath would use. So she would translate my signs so I wasn't a ghost at the interview. We grew closer the more we "talked" and hung out. But one day, she just stopped talking to me. She told me to leave her room and that she'll need a bit of space to think for a while. I respected her decision, as I would with anything she did. During this time, she hung out more with 2D and Russel. It hurt a bit, but again, I respected her actions. We got a bit more distanced as we continued our silence for two more months. It felt as if she suddenly hated me, for whatever reason, and she wanted to cut ties with me. But she did let me back into her life after what felt like an eternity. You'd think I hated her by then, but it only brought us closer together.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a year since I arrived/broke into Kong Studios. The workload was vigorous, but easy to adjust to. I bounced around roles, going from pianist on some songs, then to sound mixer for the next. It always varied on what song we worked on. Murdoc had been a bit more obnoxious than usual for some recording sessions, others he was fine, and frequently (though I wish it was rare) he showed up piss drunk. _Those_ were the ineffective and pointless sessions. _Those_ were the ones that upset Noodle, and I would spend the night helping her cheer up because Murdoc went off on the band members, especially Noodle. We never knew why he did it, but he did. But _those_ ended well for me and Noodle, as we would spend the entire night cuddled up in her room watching really shitty horror films. For the first time since I went insane, I felt something, I spoke to someone, I _loved_ someone. That's right, after about six or seven months of hanging out with Noodle almost all the time, I spoke to her. I had no idea what my voice sounded like, since I hadn't heard it since I was five. She was shocked. I was already a towering six foot, seven inches, so my deep voice topped off the whole "man" look. I still only wore my beanie and fleece. I only took them off to shower, and if anyone, and I mean _anyone_ , even Noodle, tried to see me without them, I would kill them on the spot. Well, there are _some_ exceptions, but not many. She had always asked how I wound up here, and I told her "I'll tell you some other time." I also told her my name, my _birth_ name. It's Dillon by the way. She thought it was a beautiful name, though I've always despised it. We had gotten a bit more _flirtatious_ to say the least. Y'know, whispering sweet nothings into each others' ears, teasing the shit out of the other, and shit like that. I was now seventeen, and she was nineteen now. She sometimes would upset at me for doing things, _certain, specific_ things. She would yell if I smoked one too many cigarettes, or if I get drunk, for any reason. She wasn't wrong to, and she could do if she wanted to, but I couldn't change my habits now. Like 'D and Doc, it's been an addiction for quite a while now, and it wasn't gonna stop. Anyways, it was early in the morning, five to be exact. I had no idea why I was awake, let alone in the kitchen. I wanted to move, but I was so tired, moving (let alone going up stairs) would likely be a challenge. But Noodz would get upset if I suddenly left. So I practically threw myself of the stairs, almost falling multiple times. Everyone would be upset for the noise I was making, but I'll worry about that later. For now, the focus was to make it upstairs by any means. I did make it up eventually, feeling dead at the top. I slowly walked my way down the hall to Noodle's room, remembering its distinct color when compared to the rest of the house. I opened the door, making my way over to the bed. I sat on it, likely waking her up. The bed creaked as she sat up. "What the fuck Dill?" She whined. "Nothing, I was in the kitchen for some reason. I pretty much threw myself up here." I answered. "Well I can't go back to sleep _now_." She said, whining honestly. "I can live with that. Gives me more time to hold you." I said. I moved towards the center of the bed, grabbing her abdomen and pulling her to me. I wrapped my arms around her, her hugging back. We sat there until the others woke up.

O.o

 _ **Noodle POV (Filler TBH, not really useful and probably never will be to the "plot")**_

I laid in my bed, a _feeling_ overtaking my mind. I felt like this since Dillon told me he had _two_ functioning penises. Two! That's mental! I never heard of such a thing, well, except for one other case, but that was it! He even showed me! My mind was blown in all seriousness, but on the flip-side, it's made me want him even _more_. I laughed at my analogy for it, that being a double-decker bus. It was hard to keep composure around him sometimes, especially at night. But I've restrained myself. The thought of it made me a bit "excited". I slowly slid my hand down my body, reaching my _area_. I rubbed myself through my pants. I quickly removed anything that was below my waist. I was _soaked_ , already eager to "enjoy" myself. I rubbed around for a short time, before pressing in two fingers. The whole time I thought of Dill violently slamming into me. Few words left my mouth besides "fuck", gasps and moans, or unfinished "Dillon"'s. I finished myself, still going, refusing to get off the high I just experienced. My eyes finally opened after having them shut, trying to keep the image in my head. I jumped, seeing 2D standing right in my door frame. His face was bright red. He rubbed the back of his neck. I pulled the sheets over me, covering any part he may have seen. "I… I'm sorry. I jus' got a bit curious 'bout the noises you was makin'." He said. I was still speechless. "Y'know, there's this great thing called "knocking"?" I asked sarcastically, in attempt to lessen the tension. He chuckled a bit. _Nice to know it worked a bit._ "I jus' came ta say 'at Russ made food, thought ya might wan' some." He said, voice less stressed. "Okay. Just give me some time to get ready and I'll be down there, 'kay?" I answered. He nodded, leaving the room. I let out heavy breaths. _What did I get myself into?_ I thought about it before getting up. _A mess. That's what._ I finished getting ready, heading down to the kitchen. The lift took longer than usual. Well, it wasn't _its_ fault. It just happened that Dill and I were in the lift together.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dillon POV**_

I eyed her down eagerly. I grabbed her from behind, my hand flirting with the hem of her skirt. I kissed and sucked the nape of her neck, causing light moans to escape her mouth. I pulled away from her neck and moved to her ear. "You think I didn't hear you earlier? You were so loud, so let's see if you're that loud for the real thing." I whispered. I bit her ear lobe lightly, releasing more moans from her. "Let's remove this useless piece of clothing." I whispered, quickly discarding her skirt and throwing it into the corner of the lift. I started to massage her folds. She bit her lip, holding in moans. "You know, the lift has a vent right above us, which connects to every other vent in the house. If you make any noise, they will hear us. Do you want that? Or will you be a good girl for me?" I teased. "I'll be good, I promise." She moaned. I honestly didn't care if she was loud or not, but knowing she was under my control was nice. I continued teasing her senseless. She was eager, but loving every minute of it. She tried to reach for my cocks, but I stopped her. "No, no. Good girls don't disobey orders." I teased more. I felt it in her. She was about to unravel. "Go ahead, release for me, be loud." I whispered seductively into her ear. That pushed her over the edge, her juices squirting all over the lift's floor. She let out a long, loud moan from all the ones that were held in. Her moans echoed off the lift's walls, going through the vents. I swiftly pulled her purple thong off and shoved it into the waistband of my jeans. "I'll be taking that." I said. I shoved a finger into her violently. A long moan left her lips. She started rocking her hips on my finger. I shoved a second and third finger in just to drive her insane. "Someone is eager." I moaned in her ear. She released once again, my hand being drenched again. "Do you want me to keep going, love?" I asked. She nodded, the words getting caught in her throat. I inserted my entire fist, making sure this time she came as hard as she could. It didn't take long for her to release. She let out animal-esque moans. "I think you're done for now. We'll continue this later." I said, letting go of her. She slowly slipped down the wall and onto the lift's floor. I threw her skirt at her, leaving the lift. I knew exactly how this recording session would go. Murdoc would be piss drunk, upsetting everyone, but I would use it to my advantage.

O.o

 _ **Noodle POV**_

I sat in the corner of the studio, aimlessly tuning my guitar. Murdoc was ranting about the group again. He walked up to me, his face nearly pressing against mine. "And you. Ya were a piece 'a shit ta raise. Somehow, Russ n' Dullard ov'a there got attached ta ya," He started. "Ya thought I would'a loved ya, but I wish you nev'a show'd up at our doorstep. I didn' wan' ya, but Face-Ache ov'a there sign'd for ya to be under our, _my_ , custody." He yelled. He didn't stop either. I nearly cried there. In front of everyone. I was the bad-ass that never feared anything, but here, I felt weak. I pushed Murdoc away from me, storming out of the studio. "Ey! Ya li'l bitch!" He yelled, the rest being cut off by the door slamming. The door opened, Dill running out of it. "Oh thank God you didn't go further." He said. He threw his arms around me. "I will never let Doc hurt you, ever." He assured. He carried me into the lift, bringing me into our room. It was comforting. He put me down on the bed, taking a seat next to me. "Y'know, I was gonna fuck your brains out, but that's clearly not an option." He admit. "Honestly, that's what I could go for right now." I said. He immediately captured my lips. He already had started fingering me. I let out loud moans. He wasted no time, removing his pants. His cocks bulged against his boxers. I licked my lips, eager to _finally_ get those into me. I removed his remaining clothes, throwing them into the pile building up in the corner. I eagerly took one into my mouth, stroking the other. He grabbed onto my head, pushing down. "How many times have you done this? You're fucking amazing!" He moaned. He fucked me all over the room: on the bed, on the floor, under the desk, on the desk, against the door- and when I commented if this was getting out of hand, he just shoved them back into me- against the wall, on the windowsill, against the window, at least five times on the patio, in the tub and shower. Now I can look anywhere in this room and remember our writhing bodies colliding. After however long it was, he was sated. We held one another on the bed. He pressed my head into the nape of his neck. "You know I love you, right?" He asked reassuringly. "I know," I answered. "Now how to break it to the others." He seemed as if he knew what to say. "We don't tell them. I like that option." He joked.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dillon POV**_

It's been a week since the "conflict" with Murdoc and Noodle. Things have calmed down since then... well, as calm as things could be here at Kong. I've pretty much became the defender of this place due to my surplus of weapons. I also took Noodz katana with me wherever we went. She was not getting hurt again on my time. I took the masks 2D and Noodle used to disguise myself in public. I just woke up. She already was awake. Her eyes were red, face droopy, coughing loudly and frequently. "Love, are you sick?" I asked. She coughed in response. I took that as a yes, and went to get 2D and Russel. I tugged on 'D's shirt and pointed towards Noodle's room. I followed them up to the room. When we did make it, I walked past them into the room. Their faces' turned to shock when they saw the Asian girl. "Noodz! You okay, baby girl?" Russel asked. "Yeah." She coughed. "Let me go get some medicine, okay." Russel said, preparing to leave the room. "I-I'll go too!" 2D chimed in. So he and Russ set out to go get some meds for Noodle. I stayed with Noodle, keeping her company. I would've stayed regardlessly, but it was important this time. We cuddled on the bed, waiting for Russ and 'D to return. "Are you gonna tell me why you're here now, or not?" She asked through coughs. "Ugh. Fine. But only because you're sick and I love you," I answered. "So, it all started when I was six. I just felt nothing after a while, it seemed I had no soul," I started. "Then I was sent from asylum to asylum, each one failing to find a source to my psychopathy. Each one I escaped, taking out anyone and everyone that stood between me and freedom," "I went back to school each time I escaped, so I wasn't _wasting_ my time, at least, not fully. I basically went around the world, escaping asylums one after another." I paused. She looked confused. "Why'd you stop there?" She asked. "Just give me a moment." I answered. I readjusted my position on the bed, putting distance between us. "Why'd you move back?" She questioned. "Here's the next part." I said. I took a large breath in, eager to let it out. "So, when I escaped my something-ith asylum, I eventually just started killing people, more and more each day. I could've filled nations with bodies if I chose to, and I did. I walked around, weapons holstered, killing people at will, some for good, others not so much. And eventually, I was sent here. I escaped the package they planned to send me in, and changed the location to here." I said. I finally finished the story. She let out a cough, a loud one. I pulled her back to me. "Y'know, maybe I should check your temperature." I said slyly. She grabbed at my arm. "No! Don't leave me up here alone!" She begged. "I mean, I didn't _plan_ on leaving you here. I had something in mind." I said. I grabbed her rear, forcing a moan from her mouth. She _must've_ realized what I meant by then. I quickly unbuttoned her pants and removed them. She tried to massage me through my pants, but I stopped her _just_ before that. "Not this time. I need to " _check_ " your temperature, remember?" I teased. She nodded in response. I removed the remaining clothing we had on. I placed her so she was right under me, back laying on the bed. I looked right at her, basically asking if she's okay with this. She nodded in response. And on that note, I slowly pushed into her. She winced as I did, but I let her adjust to me. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked. I pulled out, waiting for a response. "Y-yes. It's fine." She answered. So I started slowly pushing in again, her wincing the entire time. I started thrusting lightly, causing her to let out light moans. "You're pretty warm if you ask me." I said sarcastically. I got no answer, just more moans. The longer I thrusted, the more and more erratic my thrusts got. "F-fuck! I'm close!" I moaned. I pulled out of her, shooting gob after gob of cum onto her stomach. We both were breathing heavily. I went to get a towel to clean her off. When I came back with the towel from her bathroom, 2D and Russel stood in the door. I quickly covered my "lower self" with the hand-towel. I didn't blush, mainly because I was unable to unless I allowed myself to. "Um..." 2D started. "I think we should go. Just... leave you two to what you were doing." He said. A bright shade of red overtook his cheeks. Russel dragged him out the room, to who knows where, waiting for this to be over. I walked over to the bed, wiping her down with the towel before helping her back into her clothes. She called in the two when we finished "cleaning up". They came in with medicine to give her. She obviously took it herself, though Russ insisted on letting him feed her the medicine. They left after that, promising to check on her later. And then it was us again. We just held each other. "I love you." I murmured in her ear before kissing her forehead. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

O.o

 _ **Noodle POV**_

I was walking down the bad part of Essex at night, an awful idea. I had to get back before Russ started panicking about me being gone, so a shortcut wouldn't hurt. _This_ was arguably the worst shortcut ever. I violently twitched around, keeping look for any creeps. People would kill to get their hands on a lonely girl at night, especially in a town like this. I pulled out my phone, searching for Dillon's number. I found it, texting him to come and get me. He knew where I was, exactly where I was, that is. He knew I always tried to sneak through this town at night, then tell him to get me so I _didn't_ die each night. I heard some rustling in bushes near me. I jumped at each noise. _"She's a nice one, ain't she?"_ I heard someone whisper. I froze... _huge_ mistake. I was forcefully grabbed from behind, my arms locked behind me. Someone slammed their hand against my mouth, making me unable to yell for help. I attempted to flail, but to no avail. "Stop little girly, you look like you need a bit of _fun_ tonight. Wouldn't you agree boys?" One mocked. Then, out of the blue, I saw the Geep pull up towards the men, Suddenly, Dillon jumped out. "So, what were you planning to do with _my_ lovely over there?" He teased. He left the fleece at home for the night, his semi-toned arms showing. He was wearing my old cat-esque mask to hide his identity. "What will _you_ do? Why should I be scared of a wanna-be Power Ranger?" The man holding me joked. "This." Dillon said. He proceeded to draw a katana with an odd green glow. He yelled something in Japanese, which I understood. _Taste the dragon's blade._ He then dashed straight for one of the men, holding the blade just below his neck, just before decapitating him. It literally sat almost a millimeter or less away from slicing every ligament in the man's neck. "If I were you, I would let the lady go and run." He threatened. When they froze and didn't move, he mouthed for me to close my eyes, and I did just that. I only heard the sound of bodies being sliced and cut apart. I heard the sword draw, followed by him dragging me back to the Geep. He pulled me to him. "Never go through this part of town ever again, please. I don't want you to be hurt, or worse." He begged. I finally opened my eyes, seeing the dark town behind him. After that, no more words were said. He drove us home, tightly holding my hand.

O.o

 _ **Dillon POV**_

The morning after the incident, we still laid in bed until ten. I couldn't leave her, not yet at least. "Thanks for everything last night." She said. "It was nothing, really." I responded. "But really. Why did you yell before drawing the sword?" She asked. "I had to summon the dragon's spirit to empower the blade." I answered. She broke out into laughing. "You're joking right?" She asked. "No. The blade has spiritual powers." I responded. She took my words as fact, as I didn't lie much.

O.o

When we did get back, I drew the sword. I decided against summoning the spirit this time. We were killing zombies, not crazed rapists pent on hurting _my_ Noodle. Fighting them off wasn't hard. A few slices here, some stabs here, nothing big. As we walked into the house, various noises could be heard. 2D could be heard whispering the lyrics of some song, the sound too faint to make out the song. Murdoc was in his Winnie with a bird. _Fucking disgusting._ Russ was in the studio working on the beat of a song. Noodle went up to the kitchen, prepared to stuff her face with food. I went up to our room, not really sure on what I was doing. I eventually decided to go to the studio. When I got there, Russel had already left and I was alone. _Nice._ I wanted to try some new things out. Well, Noodz seemed to have the same idea, as she entered not too long after I did. "Oh! Hey!" She greeted. I waved back. "Well, since you're in here, I was wondering if you'd wanna help me with a song I wrote?" She asked. "Sure." I responded. She had sheet music with her, handing me a few pages. _Welp, guess I'm doing quite a bit for this track._ I started by playing the beat she had prepared. I had to play each part... the whole thing in one try, then move to the next part, then mix the damn thing to create a demo. She would do all the vocals for the track until the song was approved for the album. Once I finished all of the parts I had to do, which included drums, keyboard, bass, and synthesizer, I had to mix the parts together. But it was all worth it. The end result was a song she called 'She's My Collar', which came out well for a two-person team. All we had to do was show the track to Muds and it could end up on the next album. I checked the time. _Four in the morning._ We spent a good six hours on the track's entirety. Everyone was asleep, so we had to take the stairs instead of the lift. That is, if we didn't want everyone to hate us tomorrow morning.


End file.
